Et Tu, Brute?
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Kurt is REALLY upset that they asked Blaine to read for Tony. Klaine and Finchel pairings.


_**Disclaimer: Ok, so, nothing on glee is mine. I wanted to write this after **__I Am Unicorn__**. It's a oneshot, and my first Klaine fic. This is what I think may have happened after Blaine's audition. Angry!Kurt and Sad!Blaine. Hope ya'll like it. Nothing is mine, or there'd be a lot more Klaine kisses.**_

Et Tu, Brute?

By Julia

Kurt left the auditorium, and stormed down the hallway. He could not believe that Blaine was going to try out for Tony. He had thought that Blaine loved him. He went to get his things and meet Finn so they could go home. Finn looked at him. "What's up, Kurt?" He asked his brother.

He shook his head, climbing into Finn's truck. "Nothing. I'm fine." He didn't want to discuss his anger at Blaine with his brother. He loved Finn, but he didn't know if he wanted to burden Finn with his problems. Especially his anger with Blaine.

His brother looked at him and just said, "Ok." Climbing into the truck, he said, "We have to wait for Rachel, I told her she could come over. Her car's not working. It's at the shop. Dad told me he's going to fix it."

Kurt just nodded. He stared out the window. It had started to rain lightly. He saw his brother's girlfriend come running out, laughing. Kurt slid out, so she could sit next to Finn. She said hi and slid in, cuddling up to Finn. He watched them, how happy they were. He wished things were as right with Blaine. Blaine thought they were. He had no idea how Kurt was feeling.

When they got to the house, Kurt jumped out of the truck as soon as it stopped. Finn and Rachel shared a look as he stormed up to the house. He went past his stepmother and stormed up to his room. He had a text message from Blaine as soon as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He checked it. _Kurt. Where were u? I looked 4 u._ Kurt snapped the phone on his bed without answering it. He turned on his _A Star Is Born _soundtrack, immediately going to _The Man That Got Away, _even if he was being a little dramatic. He and Blaine weren't even officially fighting until he told Blaine how he was feeling. He started to sing with her, putting all of his emotion into the song.

_The man that won you has gone off _

_and undone you that great beginning_

_has been the final inning don't know what _

_happened it's all a crazy game_

_No more all time thrill for you've been_

_through the mill and never a new love will_

_be the same_

_Good riddance, good bye ev'ry trick of his_

_you're on to but fools will be fools_

_And where's he gone to? _

_Ever since the world began there is nothing_

_Sadder than a one man woman looking for _

_the man that got away_

_the man that got away_

Kurt finished singing as the song ended, and he heard a knock on his door. He went to answer it. It was Blaine. Think of the devil. Kurt wasn't sure what to say to Blaine, he was so angry. He left the door open, though, so Blaine could come in. "What?" Kurt asked.

His boyfriend came in and closed the door. "You didn't meet up with me after my audition like we talked about." Blaine said. He sat down on the bed next to Kurt. He had no idea what was wrong with Kurt, but he could tell something was.

Kurt was facing away from him, and he had no idea what he was going to say. He knew he was angry that Blaine had been asked to read for Tony. He was upset because Blaine hadn't told them no. Kurt and Blaine had discussed it, and they'd agreed that Kurt would try out for Tony. Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Finn agreed to take me home." He said, finally turning around to face Blaine. "Why didn't you tell them no right away to trying out for Tony?" He demanded to know.

Blaine looked at Kurt, not sure what to say. He knew he should have said no immediately. He had actually not auditioned for Tony. Kurt was more important to him. He hoped Kurt would believe him, that he hadn't. "Kurt, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I did not try out for Tony." He tried to touch Kurt's shoulder, and he was rebuffed. "Babe, I don't know what you want me to say. I know Tony was an important role for you. I wouldn't do that to you."

Kurt folded his arms and said, "You know what a hard time I've been having. This really hurt me, Blaine. I'm having a hard enough time without you trying to take Tony away from me." His voice had begun to rise. It had almost reached the level where only dogs could hear it.

Blaine tried not to sigh exasperatedly, he knew that would just make Kurt angrier. He said, "Kurt, I told them no. If you had stayed, you would have heard that part. I love you. I wouldn't hurt you like that." He tried to touch Kurt's shoulder, and his boyfriend shied away. Blaine said, "Kurt, I am going to show you how much I love you." He got his Ipod out, andd put it on Kurt's Ipod dock. He flipped through its contents until he found what he was looking for. _The Bird and the Worm_ by Owl City began to play.

_If you're the bird whenever we pretend_

_it's summer then I'm the worm _

_I know the part it's such a bummer, but fair is fair_

_If my segements get seperated I'll scream, _

_and you'll be there_

_Close your eyes (close my eyes) _

_slide the cotton off of your shoulder_

_I'm hooked so toss me over, and cast a line_

_(oh I'll try) or throw a party_

_and greet my undersea friends (it depends) _

_as they arrive (if they arrive)_

_You and I left our troubles far behind_

_(troubles far behind) But I still just have _

_one question on my mind, for all my pals _

_who live in all the oceans and the sea, _

_with friends like these, who needs enemies?  
><em> 

_If I'm your boy let's take a shortcut_

_We remember and will enjoy _

_pickin' apples in late September like_

_we've done for years, then we'll take a long walk_

_through the cornfield, and I'll kiss you _

_between the ears_

_If you're my girl, swirl me around your room_

_with feeling and as we twirl, the glow _

_in the dark stars on your ceiling will shine for us,_

_As love sweeps over the room, 'cause we tend to make_

_each other blush (you make me blush)_

_You and I left our troubles far behind _

_(troubles far behind) But I still just have one _

_more question on my mind for all my pals _

_who live in all the oceans and the seas, with fronds_

_like these, who needs anenomes? _

_If you're the bird, and I'm the worm_

_and it's plain to see that we were meant to be_

_We were meant to be_

_If you're the bird, if you're the bird, _

_Then I'm the worm_

_We were meant to be. _

Kurt's eyes had been filling with tears as Blaine had been singing. He loved that song, he'd always thought it was adorable. He wiped the tears off his face, wishing he could stay mad at Blaine. It just wasn't possible. That song was completely adorable and so was Blaine. He said, "I love you, too, Blaine." He got up and took both of his boyfriend's hands in his. "I am sorry that I got so uptight on you." He said.

Blaine smiled and let out a relieved breath and put his arms around Kurt, hugging him very closely. He didn't like fighting with Kurt. He loved Kurt so much.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine kissed back, and Kurt put his hand in Blaine's hair, messing it up as the kiss got deeper. Kurt slipped his tongue across Blaine's lips, as if asking for a deeper kiss. Blaine let Kurt's tongue in, and slipped his into Kurt's mouth. Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and his other went on Kurt's face. Kurt slipped his hand down on Blaine's ass and grabbed it. Blaine started to feel really ready for things to go further.

They sat down on the bed, and the kissing resumed. Blaine felt like he was eating Kurt's face, he was kissing him so hungrily. He had his hand in Kurt's brown hair, giving it a tug. Kurt was gasping against Blaine's mouth. Blaine pushed his boyfriend back on the bed, putting himself on top and claiming Kurt's mouth again, and toying with the clasp of Kurt's pants.

That's when Finn and Rachel knocked on Kurt's door and opened it. Blaine jumped off Kurt, and there was a lot of blushing. Finn was giving Blaine a "Get the fuck away from my brother" look. Blaine caught the look Finn was giving him, and he was looking very guilty. Finn said with gritted teeth, "Burt says it's time for cooking dinner, guys." He glared at them until Blaine left the room, Kurt following. As they went down, Finchel following, Blaine's hand found Kurt's. They shared a look. Next time they wouldn't have Kurt's brother and his little girlfriend to interrupt. What would happen next time?

_**Author's note: Hope you liked! My Klaine vid for **__The Bird and the Worm__** disappeared, so I HAD to use this for the fic. It is SOOOOO Klaine. I had to write this after that ep. I hope canon Klaine works out just the same. XD**_


End file.
